The Old Truth of Hermione
by Nadeyshico
Summary: Hermione feels something is wrong with her love life. Maybe that has to do with some feelings she starts to have towards one person... HG/RW
1. 1 The Wink

**A/N: **Hey! First of all I want everybody to know that I'm Portuguese so I don't use English as my everyday language and I wanted you to understand my mistakes. I would receive any help from anyone who want to give it to me. This is also my first story... I would like you to review this chapter so I decide if it is worth to keep writing. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this caracters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and to her incredible mind.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Wink

It was a hot and sunny day of August and everything was in place. Since the Dark Lord invaded the magic world there was never a single day of total peace. But now…

The war was over and the group decided it was the perfect day to go to the beach and have a sunbath.

So, the group went to the sand and laid down their towels. Of course the boys hurried up to undress the clothes and into swim shorts to run to the water. The girls just undress to their bikinis and sit down talking.

"Isn't this wonderful?" said Luna in her thoughtful and usual tone.

"Yes. Definitely. " Answered Ginny.

"It's so good to just stay here with no worries talking and playing, knowing everything's fine…" completed Pansy while playing with the sand.

Hermione just stood there listening to the girls while watching the boys competing against each other to see who could sustain their breath longer. She was listening but her mind was in another world… And the worst was that she didn't know why…

"So, what's up with you and Neville?" asked Ginny to Luna. "Are you… dating or something?"

"Yes. We're dating for two months now. I thought he was completely dumb in love subject but I was totally wrong…" she answered with a smile at the end of the sentence.

"Wow. He must be good. That smile tells everything. But I bet he is not as good as my H…" commented Ginny.

"H? Oh my God! You're with Harry?" Pansy started "And you didn't tell us a word? You are dating one of the hottest guys in the world; 'The-Boy-who-lived-and-defeated-once-for-all-the-Dark-Lord' and you said nothing? You're crafty!"

"I wanted to make a surprise!" told Ginny with a grin on her face.

"You can't talk about her, Pansy… You're with Draco! Draco is 'The-boy-who-betraid-the-Dark-Lord-and-survived-to-tell-the-story'. And Merlin, if he is hot!" said Luna.

"Yeah, you're right! He's the man!" said Pansy.

"What about you Hermione?" asked Ginny while all three of them turned their faces to Hermione.

Hermione was so deeply involved in her thoughts that she didn't hear the question. "What?"

Ginny repeated "What about you? Are you up to someone we know? Let me guess… Viktor? Hum… He's hot to… That muscles… Hmm…"

"Oh no… I dumped Viktor last month… He was too obsessive…" It was a lie. She never had the courage to date him. Even after their 'thing' after the ball… She was completely at ground zero on love area.

"That's right girl! You wanted to have some fun, not having a puppy!" Pansy said and all three started laughing at the statement.

Hermione faked a smile and the girls didn't notice that her smiling face was only hiding her inner cry. She was a totally failure and she knew it. It was not subject to laugh at. She was alone and that's how she would remain.

Hermione woke up from her thoughts with the soft voice of Luna "They're crazy!" while she was pointing at the boys.

In the middle of the water they were climbing to each others back and fighting to see who the first to fall to the water was. In the middle of those burst of laughing, Ron suddenly looked up and winked at her and she felt something strange inside her. She was sure it was for her because the other girls were already laid down in their towels but she didn't know what was the purpose of it or why he did it. All she knew was that, for whatever reason, she liked it…


	2. 2 Care

Chapter 2

The Sun on their faces was just perfect but it started to burn their skin, so they decided it was time to meet the guys in the water and have a nice and fresh bath on the sea.

"Hermione, do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked.

"No. I guess I'm just going to stand here… Have fun… I'll be here laughing at your falls." She answered.

"No way! You're coming with us! Do you want the easy or the hard way? Or you go by yourself or we will pick you up and drag you to the water… You choose." said Pansy.

At this menace she thought about it and decided the hard way would be much more painful to her. So, that meant she had to go by her own foot. The four girls went to the water to join the fun.

"Look who decided to show! Guys, behave for the ladies!" said Draco in his sexy tone.

"Don't get very excited… We came here just to cool down our body temperature…" told Pansy while approaching Draco.

"Ladies, I can assure you that you won't be able to cool down with us around you because we make all the thermometers explode with our touch… Pssss…!" Said Draco while licking his forefinger and touching his bottom in the "psss".

In that moment Luna had reach Neville and started kissing him passionately. At the same time, Harry pulled Ginny by her waist and gave her a sexy and wet kiss on the lips and they started making out jut there.

"I'm getting jealous here Draco… I guess I'm going to ask Ron to help me out…" Said Pansy while looking at Draco with a face like an abandoned puppy. He looked down at her and said "No way you're getting touched by the "redy" one. The only guy who can touch that sexy body of yours is me!" After this he grabbed her and crashed his face on hers in a deep and long kiss.

"Get a room you six! Damn! How could I let this pass when I accepted to come on vacation with you…? I forgot you would probably get laid all the time! And me… zero… Fuck!" complained Ron while getting out of the water. He grabbed his towel and started to stretch it out and fell flat on it.

Hermione got out of the water moments later because she was alone in the middle of that making out session. She joined Ron, putting her towel next to his.

"Don't get that furious. I didn't know about Ginny and Harry or Luna and Neville either and I'm here to. I thought this would be just friendly talking, playing and fooling around but it turned into a triple "sugarmoon"." She laughed at her own joke and Ron just stood there looking at her. While she was laughing he remembered how blushed her face got when moments ago he winked at her. And then he started to smile and laugh just for hearing and seeing her so happy. Anyway she was one of his best friends.

"I guess I'm just jealous because my little sister is dating someone and I'm alone." He said.

"Just that? Or there is something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Well… Maybe it is also because besides she's with a guy, that guy is Harry… It's kind of weird watching him all around her and touching her in places I don't even want to know…" he finally said

"I'm not going to say I understand but I won't tell you to stop thinking that way. It's normal for you to be protective for your sister." She comforted him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, watching their friends playing on the water he decided to start.

"So… How long have you been with Krum?"

"Hum… I dumped him last month…" she lied again. But he knew her better.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny! Come on Hermione!"

"Ok… I… I… Oh God!... I never dated him! Don't laugh!" she blushed.

"Why did you lie? I'm your friend and I care about you…" he said the last comment dropping his eyes to his feet.

"You really?" she asked, getting her cheeks a bit red…

"Yes. You're one of my best friends and I care if some stupid guy like Krum hurts you in some way…" he answered casually.

"Thanks Ron, that's really nice of you." She said trying to meet his eyes. But it didn't happen.

He knew that what he had done before with the wink thing was just to play a bit with her, but now that he started to think about it, he realized that she could have misunderstood the meaning of it. Or not... Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him…

But he felt something really weird when he told her that he cared about her. Could this become more than a friendship?


	3. 3 Sweeter than Popcorn

**A/N:** Hello! Well I decided to publish one more chapter... I hope you like it and I hope you review it... No kidding! If you don't review I don't know if I'm wasting time... Lol XD Anyway... I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sweeter than Popcorn

The three young couples came back from the water and, almost instantly, Ron jumped off of his thoughts and started talking with the guys.

"The water was awesome! I can't believe we're really here! We have this house just for us for 1 entire month!" Said Harry excited.

"Yes. But I told you we have to be careful or my mom won't allow us to repeat the dose next year." Draco warned.

"Oh come on, Draco! We are not trolls. We are human beings with brains bigger than a peanut and we know what we can or cannot do." Said Pansy, trying to calm down Draco's concerns.

"Hey girls! What do you say if we get back to the house and take a bath before they decide to do it?" offered Luna.

The girls agreed and started to pack their stuff and walking back to the house that was just feet away and had a few step connecting with the sand.

"Men, this will be the best vacation ever! We are young, we have a house for a month, a private beach and girls. What more could we possibly want?" said Neville closing his eyes in amusement.

"More time? More girls?" answered Draco leaning back on his elbows.

After a good half-an-hour Harry noticed that Ron was looking down at the sand almost like a statue and was distracted with some thought that was not letting him enjoy that great time with his friends "What's up Ron? Are you ok, man? You look a bit away from here."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" he said.

"Hmmm… Is it about a girl? You can tell us, you know… Is it about that other girl, what was her name? Vivian, isn't it? Are you dating her? Man, you've got to admit it… She's hot! She must be really good doing… You know…" Draco observed.

"No I don't. I don't know if she's good at… that. I dated her for one week. I couldn't be with her anymore." That girl could be the hottest girl he had ever met but every time she opened her mouth he had to resist the temptation to turn his back and walk away. The only thing she was able to talk was clothes and makeup. He may not be brilliant but he certainly didn't want someone who was even worst. He wanted someone who could teach him without being at school.

"Maybe it is better for us to go inside and take a bath. We could watch a movie with the girls after dinner. What do you think?" Neville asked.

All the boys agreed and started walking to the house. When they got there the girls were putting the towels in the balcony to let them dry with the soft and warm wind. They went to the showers and after forty minutes they were all in the kitchen starting to eat.

During dinner, they talked about how funny was to watch Harry fall from the back of Ron and how Draco screamed like a girl when Neville grabbed his ankle from under water and pretended to be a shark "AAAAH! Shark! He's eating my leg! Somebody help! Mommy!!!!!"

They finished dinner and the girls washed the dishes. It was the deal: if the boys cooked, girls should wash the dishes and vice versa.

When the girls finished they went to the living room and started to sit down when Harry suddenly asked "Where is the popcorn? You didn't bring the popcorn? Do you want to watch the movie WITHOUT POPCORN??? That's torture! Even worst than the Crutiatus curse!!! And you know how bad it can be!"

The girls rolled their eyes and then everybody started to laugh because of Harry's face. Hermione rose up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get the 'Oh-so-indispensible-popcorn'. After a couple of minutes she came back with a big bowl full of popcorn and sat down again.

"Popcorn, girls, lights off… I guess now we're ready. 3, 2, 1, Action!" Draco shouted as he clicked on the 'Play' button on the DVD remote. The film started and they were distracted for about an hour and a half, watching the romantic movie that was about a men and a woman who loved each other but they didn't know about it and it was like an impossible love because none of them had the courage to tell the other. The film ended with the love confessions and a passionate kiss.

All the couples in the room kissed at the same time as the movie. "Typical." Hermione though as she turned her face to see that Ron was looking straight at her. She blushed, but the dark room didn't allow anyone to see it. He smiled and she returned the smile, as she started to feel the butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on and everybody started to stand up and walking to their rooms. It was almost midnight and they were tired because of all the fun they had.

The house was so big that each one of them could have a room to him or her self but they decided it was easier to just occupy two rooms, one for the girls and other for the boys.

It was almost 4 a.m. when Hermione woke up thirsty and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She went downstairs and she jumped almost a meter when she got there and found Ron sitting in a chair with his head supported with his hands. He was so distracted that he didn't see her coming. She went silently to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of water and spilled some of it into a glass.

Ron noticed her presence and silently rose from his chair. He approached her and stood there. Hermione finished the drink and turned to leave but her body was abruptly stopped as she hit his body.

"Oh… I'm sorry... I thought you didn't notice me and I didn't want to interrupt you…" she said as she tried to step back and was once again stopped but this time by the kitchen cabinet.

Ron stepped forward while looking straight into her eyes and said "I noticed you… And it wasn't today or yesterday…"

"What are you talking abou…" she was interrupted when Ron's lips crashed hers.

She wanted to fight but somehow her body wasn't letting her. It was making her do exactly the opposite. She slid her arms around Ron's neck while he pulled her closer with his hands on her waist. He started to deepen the kiss but her conscience started to come back to her mind. She opened her eyes and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him still a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Hermione… I'm sorry… I thought… I'm sorry… I don't even know what to… I'm sorry…" he said stepping away from her.

"Well… You're thoughts were wrong!" she yelled and walked back to her room.

Ron stood there for what seemed hours thinking how stupid that was and what could be the damages that this action would cause to their friendship. "What was I thinking??? Arghh!"

He gave up killing himself in dozens of ways on his mind and went to the boys' room waiting for the end of the world. He went to bed thinking how he could have done such stupid thing and how that stupid thing could have felt so good. Her lips felt so sweet... Sweeter than anything else... Sweeter than popcorn...

Hermione was feeling hot but she didn't know if it was because of the anger she felt or the kiss Ron gave her. In one hand she was cursing him because he could have ruined their relationship, but in the other hand he could have woke up some feeling that was hiding inside her. She fell asleep thinking how stupid Ron was but her dreams took her to how good kisser he was…


	4. 4 Idiot

**A/N:** Hello! I'm sorry for updating so late but I had a lot of things going on and couldn't do it. But finally... Here it is... The fourth chapter... I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review =D

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, all the characters belong to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Idiot

The next morning Hermione woke up with an horrible mood. She remembered what happened the previous night and that was the reason for her being like that. How could Ron have risked their seven years of friendship on a kiss? Was he insane? And also, why the hell did he do that? Maybe he is a sleep-walker or something… Even so, why would he want to kiss her in his dreams? And worst of all… Why would she care?

She got up from her bed, dressed up and went to the "last-night-crime scene" downstairs. As always anyone was there because she wakes up before all of them. She was going to start to make breakfast when she heard a yawn of someone behind her.

"Good mo'nin'… Do you want me to help with those?"

"Good morning, Ginny. No, I can do it, thank you."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep… yes… And you?" she said turning around to the kitchen cabinet to hide her face.

"Like a baby…" Ginny said with a smile on her face that vanished when she saw the face of Hermione when she delivered the eggs and said "Good for you…"

"Hermione, why do I think you're hiding something?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's you're imagination."

"What happened?"

"Happened? When?" she said with an "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it" look

"You tell me…"

"There's nothing to tell."

"I know you. And I know you're not alright. So, can you please tell me what's wrong? You know you can trust me…"

"Maybe later…" She said when she saw their friends walking in.

"Good morning." Said Pansy followed by a sleepy Luna.

"Good morning." They answered in unison to the girls that were followed by the boys.

"Hello ladies!" Draco said while walking to Pansy to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey everyone!" Harry followed and did the same as Draco but to Ginny. Neville walked in to greet everybody and then sit down. Behind Neville appeared Ron who gave everyone a quick look, avoiding to look at Hermione.

Hermione sat down in front of Ginny, avoiding to look at anyone, trying to prevent some undesirable questions, just focusing on her eggs. They ate happily planning how they were going to spend the day and still commenting on the events of the previous afternoon at the beach. They decided the beach was a mandatory stop and that after that they would have dinner at a restaurant near by.

After they finish eating, the girls started to wash the dishes the muggle way as they had agreed. They decided that those vacations were an opportunity for them to experiment muggle lifestyle, except for Harry and Hermione who knew all about it.

"Let's go Harry!" said Neville excitedly.

"Girls, do you want to come with us? It'll be fun!" Harry asked.

"In fact I'm curious about it! My father is always talking about some muggle football superstars and how the game can be so exciting… He talks a lot with Ginny and Ron's father. I think I'll go with you. What about you?" Luna said turning around for the girls in the last sentence.

"I'm in!" answered Pansy

Hermione was not in the mood to watch the guys on the sand, running, and kicking a ball so she just denied it. "I guess I'll just stay here reading some stuff I brought. Anyway, football it's not really my favorite sport. I've watched a lot of games on the TV… Have fun"

"I'm staying with Hermione. I'm tired of football just from hearing my dad talk…" finished Ginny.

"Do as you wish. But if you change your mind you know where to find us." Harry said while walking out the door and running to catch the others.

Hermione remained silent for almost half an hour after they finish to wash the dishes. She just did as she said and went upstairs to pick a book, came down again, sat on the sofa and started to read it. Ginny also sat on the other sofa reading a magazine, but the silence and the face of Hermione were driving her crazy. She closed the magazine and just broke the silence.

"That's it! You're going to tell me what's happening and you're going to tell me now!"

Hermione jumped of her seat when Ginny broke her concentration.

"Merlin! You scared me! Nothing's happening!"

"Oh come on! An hour ago you said maybe you would tell me later and now you say nothings' happening?"

"Maybe you heard wrong… I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine! Yesterday you almost didn't heard a word about our conversations and you were always with your mind away. And today… You've been away for all breakfast and you didn't said a word… And I saw…"

"What did you saw?"

"You couldn't look at my brother's face and when you did you looked like he had murdered your puppy… Like if he was one of those guys who work for Cruella DeVil or something…"

"I don't have puppies…"

"That's not the point! Oh Merlin! How can they call you the brightest witch in I-don't-know-how-many years?!"

Hermione dropped her mouth in indignation.

"Ouch! That hurt!" she said

"Hermione, I'm not worried about puppies! I'm concerned because I've never seen you look at him that way. What's going on?"

Hermione couldn't keep it anymore so she decided she could trust her friend.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! He… He murdered our friendship…"

"What?? How?? What happened??"

"I don't know… Er… He has been acting strangely…"

"How? Explain! You're making me nervous!"

"Yesterday, at the beach, when you weren't looking he blinked at me… And when we were watching the movie he was staring at me… and…"

Ginny didn't let Hermione and started complaining "That's it? Just because of that you say that he murdered your friendship??? Hello! He's..." but Hermione ended her statement…

"He kissed me!" she just screamed.

"WHAT?" Ginny had her eyed wide open looking at Hermione with incredulity stamped on her face.

"Last night…" Hermione started "… I came downstairs because I was thirsty and I found him sat at the kitchen with his head down like he was trying to find a solution for something… I didn't want to interrupt him so I took the water bottle from the refrigerator and fill up a glass with it…"

Ginny was so concentrated on the story that she was at the edge of the couch. "Come on! Go on!!"

"You were the one interrupting me!" Hermione grumbled.

"Ok! Ok! Keep going!"

"I was saying… When I finished drinking the water I turned back and bumped onto his chest. I looked at him and apologized 'Oh… I'm sorry... I thought you didn't notice me and I didn't want to interrupt you…'… I thought that he was just turn around and leave but he step forward and answered 'I noticed you… And it wasn't today or yesterday…'

I got a bit confused and tried to step away and ask him what he was talking about but I didn't even had time to finish my sentence… He just kissed me!"

BAM!

Ginny got so close of the edge of the couch that she just fell to the ground right with her face. She quickly got up with goggled eyes and scrubbing her nose and sat back again, feeling a bit embarrassed. Hermione was crying her eyes out from laughing, and grabbing her stomach because of the pain.

When she finally stopped laughing, Ginny was staring at her. Ginny didn't think it was that funny.

"Ha! Ha! So funny! Woow! Now… Let's see… He kissed you… And what next?"

"Er… I… I don't know… I mean… Er… I asked him what the hell that was…" Hermione answered.

"So, he kissed you. Did you kissed back?"

"YesbutIcouldnotstopmyself" Hermione said all in a breath

"What?"

"Yes."

"So… Did you like it?"

"I guess."

"So what did he answered?"

"He said that he thought something but he didn't really said what because I interrupted him and said he thought wrong…"

"Are you insane?"

"No, but…"

"But what? Not but… First: he kissed you; Second: you kissed back and Third: you enjoyed it! Now, one simple question: Do you like my brother?"

"He's one of my best friends… I trust him… I…"

Ginny interrupted and looked seriously into Hermione's eyes "Do you or do you not like Ron?"

"Yes!"

"So why are you doing this to him?"

"I thought he was playing with me…"

"You are an idiot! He has never done that for no one and you pushed him away like that!"

"Ok, ok! I got it! I know what I have to do…"

"Do you?" Ginny asked with a sign of increasing excitement in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Something I really should have done before…"

"What is it?"

"You'll see…" Hermione finished with a plan forming on her mind.

The girls didn't have much time to talk about it because the rest of the group entered the room, all laughing and playing like kids, running after the others.

"Hello again, girls! How's the reading?" Draco asked.

"Hey! The reading… Very interesting…" Ginny answered looking at Hermione trying to understand what the brunette was going to do to her older brother.


	5. 5 Once again

**A/N: **Please don't kill me! I know I took ages to publish this chapter but I had so many things going on... The school year is ending and teachers only think about group work on the 3rd term. I'm really sorry but finally I made it! I leave here the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and I would like to read your opinions about it. Thanks for all that reviewed and thanks for that read this fic. Lov u all =D Kisses *Nad*

**Disclaimer:** The characters on this story belong to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Once again

She had decided: she was going to do what she should have done before. Now there was only one question… What would it be?

Hermione thought about it for the rest of the day and she couldn't find a way to solve things with Ron, once for all.

After dinner, all of them, except Ginny and Hermione, were truly exhausted because the football game that afternoon and sat down in the living room.

"When you talked about it you made it sound that the only thing we had to do was just run after the ball and find a way to make it pass the bottom line…" Ron complained

"And you have to… But the problem is that the ball has to cross the bottom line _inside_ the goalkeeping area and inside the goal. Or in this case, it had to pass the two rocks we put on the sand." Explained Harry

"Hey! That was what I did! You scored for your team! You're a cheater!" complained Draco.

"That's because you score on the goal of your own team!" Ginny laughed

With this, everybody started laughing. "Even I knew that and I never played football in my life!" Pansy joked.

"Ha ha! So funny! Yeah! Laugh at me! At least I didn't grab the ball with my hands and started running like mad through the field…" Draco reminded and at this point Neville's face looked like a tomato with the blush forming in it.

"That must have been awesome!" Ginny laughed.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something? I think there is one really cool on the TV tonight." Proposed Luna

"I don't. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Ginny." Harry said as he got up, gave a kiss on Ginny's forehead and went to the stairs.

"Oh but it would be good…" Pansy pouted.

"Sorry Pansy. I agree with Harry. Good night." Draco followed him and then Neville also kissed his girlfriend's forehead and started going upstairs. Ron just followed his friends without saying a word. Lately, it was what he was doing: he followed, speechless and with no complains.

"I think it is going to be a girl's night!" Ginny said.

"And it is going to help a lot, I hope." Hermione started and all girls looked at her, confusion stamped all around their faces. Only Ginny knew, or at least had an idea of what Hermione was going to talk about.

"Let me explain… You know… I realized… I mean… Someone helped me realize that what I feel for Ron is probably a bit more than friendship… I know this must be shocking for you but before you start complaining I want to say that I need your help on this…"

"Aleluia!" Pansy screamed

Hermione got a bit confused with that reaction but it was obvious that what she just found out, everybody else had already did. "What?"

"Yes, Hermione. I agree. Finally! Finally you admit it!" Luna started and Pansy finished "Everybody knows about your feelings for each other but it seems that the only ones who don't are exactly both of you!"

Hermione felt a bit ashamed that everybody else, except her, noticed her feelings for Ron. "How is that possible? If not even I knew, how could you do?"

"You're so naïve, Hermione! When you two are together you can't take your eyes from each other. And of course there are that simple gestures that you think we don't see. We know about the blink on the beach and how you blushed… But you were so distracted that you didn't notice we saw everything, even when we were talking…" Ginny explained

"Ok, that was weird! But the point is… I need ideas girls!!! I want to surprise Ron but I don't know how…"

"Oh, I know! What if you filled his room with candles and waited for him to go to bed and make him a big surprise???" Pansy was extremely excited with the idea

Ginny was a bit more aggressive "No! First, the room is shared among the boys and I think Ron is going to call for the firefighters if he goes to the room and sees so many candles. Or he would just run away scared with so romanticism. She has to put a sexy outfit, catch him on a dark corner and push him against the wall."

"No way! Besides, there are no dark corners around… And I don't think I could do it…" Hermione shivered just to think about the idea.

In that moment Pansy, Hermione and Ginny started discussing about what she could do to impress Ronald.

Luna, that had been sitting there listening to the conversation, talked for the first time, interrupting the discussion and making all three girls stare at her with speechless but satisfying looks on their faces.

"Just be yourself…"

And that was it. It was decided. Be herself.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling full of strength to make a very important step. She took a shower, dressed, grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and started writing…

Ron woke up earlier than the other boys to find a piece of parchment right beside him… He quickly grabbed it and went to the bathroom to have some privacy. He unfolded the parchment:

_We need to talk. Meet me at the beach after breakfast._

_Hermione_

He had to read the letter again to believe what his eyes were staring at. Now he did it. He ruined everything. '_How could I have been so stupid?!_' He thought. And it was true. Hermione wanted to talk with him just to shout how pathetic and naïve he was to flush their friendship down the toilet. And because of what? Really… Why he did that? Hormones? Maybe… No… Could it be…? Could he possibly feel more than friendship towards her? Of course it could! '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_' Whatever it was, now it was useless. Even if he admit it, and she, in some kind of a miracle, forgive him, she would never feel the same way… He was a red-headed and freckled, clumsy idiot who had fall in love with the intelligent, beautiful, curly-haired girl who helped him every time he needed and always made him see the reason. '_Now I'm screwed!_' She would never forgive him, she would never talk to him again and worst of all, she would never love him…

At breakfast almost anyone talked. They had their bodies sore from the previous day game and they were all complaining. Ron risked a quick look at Hermione and she had a facial expression of deep thought. What was she thinking? Probably the best way to slap him in the face… Or the best way to hide a body on the beach. That thought made him shiver. '_She can't kill me… Can she?_'He was obviously being exaggerate but it didn't matter.

Hermione finished her breakfast and gave a significant look at Ron. '_Oh God!_' he thought. She left the table but no one seemed to have noticed. He finished after a couple of minutes to gave himself some time to get ready for his death. At least his psychological and emotional death. He left the table and went outside to meet her like she told him to.

When he got there, she was waiting for him looking at the never-ending ocean.

"Hey…" He said, getting ready for the screams '_Damn! I could at least have brought my ear-protectors. I could became a ghost but at least not a deaf one…_'

"Ron… We really need to talk about some recent events…"

Before she could continue he started "I know you're thinking that I'm a bastard, a senseless idiot who ruined a 7 year friendship just to steal a kiss from you… And I also know how stupid I was for doing it and I want you to know how regretful I am for doing such thing…"

"You do?"

"Yes because I don't want you to be mad at me. I know you don't feel the same way but I want you to know that I think you're the greatest witch I've ever met and that for me you're beauty makes every Veela feel jealous. I'm sorry for being such a jerk and make you lost your time with me so many times when I had my childish complains. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I'll just leave you alone. I just wanted you to know how I feel…" He spoke every word his heart but he felt like his world was going to break down. He loved her and the only thing he made was make her hate him.

"I don't think you understand…"

Once again he interrupted her "I understand perfectly, Hermione. That's why I'm here saying this things. I think you're better without me because I really care about you."

"Me to."

His heart was smashed in a thousand pieces. She didn't want him around.

'_She agrees with me staying away from her… Goodbye cruel world!_'

As always, she predicted what he was thinking.

"No, Ron. I said I also care about you. Not that I'm better without you."

'_What?? Is this a joke?_'

She continued "Ron, I care about you. You're one of my best friends and…"

'_Right. Friends._'

"…and I think I feel something else for you. You are the clumsiest guy I've ever knew and you're always one step behind a conversation. You're one of a kind with your red hair and freckles… But that's what makes you special. That's what makes me love you."

'_Did she just use the word started with an _"L"_ in the middle of that phrase?'_

"I know I've been an idiot since the other night but I was confused… I just hope you forgive me." She finished.

"Forgive you? Me… Forgive… You? What?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes. I know I've been rude but I want you to forgive me." She pleaded

"I just thought that I was the one to be forgiven. I was the one who kissed you."

She took one step in his direction "Once again…" another step "…your thoughts were wrong." With one final step her face was two inches from his. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and search any sign of fear. He found none. With one simple move he closed the gap between them as his lips crushed into hers. His left hand was automatically leaded to her brown curls and his right to her back, bringing her closer to him, until their bodies touch. She made no move to stop him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The kiss was soft and without any rush. It was like they were in their own personal world.

When they finally broke the kiss he whispered "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you to, Ron."

"I've always did and I will always do."

"Same here. Forever and ever. I'm yours."

FIM =D


End file.
